Kunoichi Avenger
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary's inside. Don't own anything expect my OCs. Hope you enjoy.
1. Goodbye

_**Character Info  
**_ **Name:** **Jamie Okami** **Hatake  
** **Alias: Jamie Okami** **Potter  
** **Codename: Fang  
** **Birthday: December 24, 1991  
** **Blood status: Half-Blood  
** **Age: 18  
** **Gender: Female  
** **Species: ¾ Human and ¼ Wolf Demon  
** **Human Appearance:** A slender teenager with untidy shoulder length silver hair with wolf-like ears and tail, fair skin, and dark gray eyes. Plus, a horizontal scar under her right eye, running down to her cheek.  
 **Demon Appearance:** A slender teenager with untidy shoulder length pure white hair with wolf-like ears and tail, fair skin, and glowing amber eyes with black slits. Plus, a horizontal scar under her right eye, running down to her cheek.  
 **Wolf Appearance:** A female wolf with untidy silver fur and dark gray eyes. Plus, a horizontal scar under her right eye, running down to her cheek.  
 **Home World:** Earth  
 **Other Residences:** Elemental World. Spirit World.  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best friend: Dorumon, Kai, Tala, helping those in need, staying positive, light, darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out, bullies, manipulators, thunder, and lightning.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, engineering, pulling pranks, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong.  
 **Bad Habits:** going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive and secretive at times.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, intellect, and eidetic memory.  
 **Weaknesses:** worries about family and friends, weak immune system, afraid of humans, trust issues with humans, and PTSD.  
 **Family:  
** Father: Kakashi Hatake.  
Mother: Jennifer Hatake (née Potter, Wolf Demon/Human Hybrid).  
Brother(s): Davis Hatake (older by 1 hour). Tala Ivanov (older brother figure). Kai Hiwatari (older brother figure). Ian Papov (older brother figure). Brayn Kuztenov (older brother figure). Spencer Sergei (older brother figure).  
Sister(s): Jun Hatake (maternal half-sister).  
Aunt(s): Lily Potter (née Evans) †. Jadelyn Stark (née Potter). Zoe Kanbara (née Orimoto, aunt figure).  
Uncle(s): James Potter †. Tony Stark. Kouji Minamoto (uncle figure). Kouichi Kimura (uncle figure). Takuya Kanbara (uncle figure). Tommy Himi (uncle figure). JP Shibayama (uncle figure).  
Cousin(s): Harry Potter.  
Grandfather(s): Fleamont Potter †. Sakumo Hatake †.  
Grandmother(s): Euphemia Potter (née Nightingale) †. Hikaru Hatake (née Yami) †.  
Crush: Kiba Inuzuka  
 **Occupation:** Kunoichi. DigiDestined of Harmony. Huntress. Keyblade Master. Blader.  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Start a new life  
Find new friends  
Figure out her place in life  
 **Allies:** Dorumon, Wolf Demon pack, Davis, Cody, Ken, Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, allied Demon packs, Hunter Organization, Vantias, Xion, BBA, Tyson, Kai, Tala, Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, numerous Final Fantasy and The World Ends with You characters, numerous Disney characters.  
 **Enemies:** Demons, evil spirits, evil Digimon.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, superhuman strength, controlling the elements, control over sound, teleportation, Parselmouth.  
 **Nickname(s):** Pup (Kakashi's nickname). Loba (Tala's nickname). Inu (Kai's nickname). Yoru (Bryan's nickname). Yuki (Spencer's nickname). Winter (Ian's nickname).  
 **Weapon(s):** Twin Fangs (twin Orichalcum hook swords). Orichalcum Shurikens. Orichalcum Kunais. Talisman. Orichalcum Senbons. Orichalcum Windmill Shuriken. Summoning scrolls. smoke bombs. Exploding pouches. Blazing Phoenix and Blizzard Wolf (Dual Keyblades).  
 **Crest(s):** Harmony  
 **Beyblade:** Artemis Wolf  
 **Bit Beast:** Nyx  
 **Digimon Partner(s):** Dorumon  
 **Human Form:** Bellamon  
 **Beast Form:** Lupusmon  
 **Fusion Form:** Tenshi

 **Summary: A week after saving** **Jamie** **from Orochimaru,** **Jamie** **came into her Creature Inheritance early due to Orchimaru's experiments** **, Danzo wanted some tests on** **Jamie** **without anyone knowing. As soon as** **Tsunade** **and her father: Kakashi found out, they sent her to her mother, older sister and older twin** **. As the years go by,** **Jamie** **is reunited with her older brother figures, becoming a DigiDestined, going to Beyblade tournaments, and fighting a war. What happens when** **Jamie** **gets involved with the Avengers with her uncle, Tony Stark?**

 _ **Goodbye**_

I was walking towards the entrance gate, with my bags in hand.

My name is Jamie Hatake, I'm the daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Jennifer Potter. I'm a Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village. You could say that I have a weird and a tough life. Although due to current events I wished that I wasn't a Kunoichi.

A week after Naruto and the others saved me from Orochimaru, Icame into my Creature Inheritance early due to Orchimaru's experiments, Danzo wanted to do some tests on me without anyone knowing. As soon as Lady Tsunade and my dad found out, they figure that it would be best if I sent back to Japan to my mother and brother. Lady Tsunade would just tell them that they found my family and are sending me back. They said that I could return once Danzo was gone.

"Ready?" dad asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded then turn to Lady Tsunade, "Tell them that I'm sorry. But don't tell them why."

"Of course." Lady Tsunade replied, "Send Kakashi a letter that you made it safe and sound."

I held out my hand, my eyes glowed amber, then an ember flame appears over my hand. I then threw it to the ground, once I did, a portal opened leading to my home.

"Seeya once this is all over." I said to them with a sad smile.

Once I stepped through the portal, it closed behind me.

Leaving my life in Konoha behind and beginning my new life at the Outside World, In Japan with my mother, older sister and older twin.


	2. Six Years Later

_**Six** **Years Later**_

It's been six years since Jamie left the Hidden Leaf Village. Jamie made it to Japan where she met up with her mother, half-sister Jun and older twin, Davis, there she reunites with her older brother figures. Along the way, Jamie became a DigiDestined, being partnered with a purple dragon Digimon name Dorumon.

A year later, Jamie meets Mr. Dickenson, the CEO of the BBA. He asked her to join a team that'll represent Japan in the first Beyblade Worldwide Championship. When they made the announcement, the announcer introduced Jamie as the Hunter Organization's #1 Blader, under the name as Luna. There she met Tyson, Max, and Kenny (or Chief).

Until when they were in Russia, Kai went back to the Abbey, being control by Black Dranzer. Jamie became sick during the time and couldn't Beyblade. Luckily, her team won the tournament and became the new champions. Unfortunately, Jamie's adventures weren't over quite yet. Another year later, she and her team were in a Tag-Team tournament against another team who were after their Bit-Beasts, along with creating copies on them. Then came the Keyblade Wars.

Even as the years go by, Jamie never forgotten about her life back at the Hidden Leaf Village. Not even her crush, Kiba; she was first person her age who showed her kindness like Kai, Tala, and the other Blitzkrieg Boys did. Once the Keyblade War was over Jamie was involved with a war with another Servamp that wanted to kill all humans. When that was over, her family (along with Kai, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, and Ian) moved to England to live in a house that belong to her family on her mother's side.

Her father would come and visit them during holidays and would teach her jutsu's that belong to the Hatake family.

At first, her father wasn't very happy about her living with a lot of boys, but knew that Kai and the others would protect her. During the time of peace, Jamie went to see a therapist for her PTSD and got the help that her needed.

While, enjoying her time of peace, Jamie wasn't prepared for what was about to unfold.


	3. Meeting Old Friends

Like any other day when Jamie didn't have any work, she would be at the park with Dorumon at her side. She would always work on her designs on inventions that she created or draw her favorite things. But, now and days, Kai and the others wouldn't let her go anywhere by herself, worry that they would lose her like they almost did during the Keyblade Wars.

While Jamie was drawing, she was smelling something that she haven't smelled in a long time.

"Is something wrong, Ma'am?" Dorumon asked his human.

"We have guests, Dorumon." Jamie said with a smile, walking towards the source with Dorumon following her.

Meanwhile in another part of the park, a group of people was walking around. It was as if they were looking for someone.

"I still can't believe you knew where Jamie was Kakashi-Sensei." A blonde-haired boy complained, impatiently.

"It was the only way to protect her and her family." A silver-haired man said, "If Danzo would've found out about her heritage, then things wouldn't be so good."

"I wonder what she's been up to after all these years." A black-haired boy wondered.

"Knowing her and brother, it'll all be nothing but trouble." The silver-haired man commented.

The people in the group were Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake, Gaara, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Tenten, Sai, Tsunade, Kankuro, and Temari. They were ninjas from the Elemental Nations and were in England after Tsunade and Kakashi finally told them the truth on why Jamie left.

As they were talking, they didn't notice Jamie and Dorumon walking towards them.

"Kinda figure that it was you guys that I was smelling." Jamie said, breaking their conversation.

Kiba gasped as he sees a mature Jamie standing in front of them with a purple furred dragon.

"I guess that Granny-Tsunade and Daddy finally told you the truth." The Hybrid guessed.

"Yeah, they did." Sasuke answered, glaring at the two adults in the group.

"I guess that means that you lot don't have a place to stay." Jamie guessed again.

They all nodded, surprised that she was able to everything figure out so everything.

"Come on, you guys can stay at my place." Jamie offered as she walked away, "I'm sure that my brothers, sister, and mama will understand."

A few hours later, they all followed her to a huge Japanese style house with a huge yard, filled with beautiful plants and a greenhouse. There was also a huge garage with the windows tinted, so that no nobody couldn't see what was going on inside. The location of the house was outside of the town, giving more privacy to the owner of the house. Plus, there was a forest in the back, perfect for a run.

"This place is huge!" Naruto commented.

"One of pros of being a professional Beyblader." The wolf-girl added, "Along with being Huntress."

"Really?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Pretty much, come on in, I'll make some tea." Jamie said, opening the doors as she and others entered, "Mama, Niichan, Neechan, Phoenix, Wolf, guys, we're back. We have guests, too."

"Never thought that you were bring guests over, Loba." Tala said, walking back in from the back door.

"Guys this is Tala, one of my foster brothers." Jamie introduce, "Wolf, you can probably tell who they are."

"I know, you guys are her friends from the Elemental Nations." Tala said as Jamie walks to the kitchen, "Kakashi, good to see you again."

"I'm going to go make dinner, Wolf, you and the boys better be civil or no ice cream." Jamie warned.

"No time, we have a visitor." Tala said with a stare that Jamie understood perfectly.

"Where is he?" Jamie asked with a sigh.

"Living room." Tala answered.

"If Eyepatch wants to talk then everyone should listen." Jamie said in a serious tone, "You guys might want to listen to this."

They all nodded and followed Jamie to the living room where a man who was of African American heritage with facial hair and a brown eye, while his other eyes was cover by a black patch.

The gentleman, he was wearing all black, along with a long leather jacket on.

In the room were three other boys with emotionless expressions on their face.

"I see that your injuries are finally heal." The man said to Jamie, "Last time I heard about your whereabouts, you were recovering at a Hunter Organization hospital with serious injuries from the Keyblade Wars."

"Just tell us what you want old man." A boy with a blue dragon at his side said, walking into the room.

Naruto and the others looked at the boy, girl, and woman that walked into the room. He had spiky burgundy hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes, but had the same facial features as Jamie. Not to mention, he had wolf ears and tail matching his hair color like Jamie.

With the boy was a beautiful girl a year older with waist length magenta hair, snow white skin, light brown eyes and wolf ears and tail that matches her hair. Standing beside her was an extremely pretty woman. She had burgundy hair (which she wore in a long mane) with wolf-like ears and tail. She was of petite stature and had brown eyes. She was dressed in a red qipao with gold linings and black flats.

"I had enough of this!" Naruto yelled, confused, "Who's the old man, who are these people, why do you, the lady, the chick and other kid have wolf ears and tail, who's the two dragons and why did call Kakashi-Sensei, Daddy!?"

"No more lies, Jamie." Sasuke said with a glare.

"Davis is my older twin, Jun is my half-sister, and _that_ lady is my mom. The old man is Nick Fury, he's the Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, SHIELD for short." Jamie began explaining, "Tala Ivanov, Kai Hiwatari, Ian Papov, and Brayn Kuztenov; they're my foster brothers from Balkov Abbey. Me, Davis, and our sister are ¾ Human and ¼ Wolf Demon. Mum is ½ and ½. Veemon and Dorumon are called Digimon from another world call the Digital World. Dorumon's my partner, while Veemon is Niichan's."

"That still doesn't explain your relationship to Kakashi-Sensei." Choji said.

"Potter isn't mine, my sister's, or my brother's real last name." Jamie confessed, "It's actually our mother's maiden name, Neechan's real name is Jun Eliza Hatake. Niichan's is Davis Obito Hatake and mine is Jamie Okami Hatake. Kakashi-Sensei is in fact mine and Niichan's dad."

Everyone stood there in shock at what Jamie just them.

"Okay, then what's Balkov Abbey?" Kiba asked, getting the feeling that he isn't going to like the answer.

"Think it as Orochimaru's labs, but only 10 times worse." Jamie answered, making everyone shudder at the thought, "Anyway back to busy, what do you want Eyepatch?"

"We need your help." Fury answered, holding out a folder.

Jamie accepted the file and opened it up to see what was inside. Eyes roaming over the papers, Jamie read over the papers on a cube shaped device called the Tesseract that used to be a power source to create weapons for HYDRA in the 1940's.

Apparently, it was recovered from the ocean with the frozen body of Steve 'Captain America' Rogers, the world's very first Super Soldier and stolen by a man named Loki who appeared in a flash of light and put some of SHIELD's agents under some kind of mind control.

"Some of this, we already knew about some of this from Uncle Tony." Jamie told, "But nothing about this Tesseract or this Loki bloke."

"Plus, you honestly expect us to believe that this Loki guy is the real Loki from Norse mythology?" Davis asked.

"We don't actually believe that Loki or his brother, Thor are really gods at all. We have theories that they're actually aliens. They came from space and have control over technology that is far more advanced than what we have on Earth." Fury said.

"Okay, so the next thing we wanna know is; where does Loba come in?" Tala asked with Killer Intent leaking out, along with Kai, Brayn, Spencer, and Ian.

Everyone expect Davis, Drago, Kakashi, Jun, Dorumon, and Veemon shuddered at the Killer Intent that was leaking out of the five boys.

They were more protective of Jamie than Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, and Sasuke combined.

"I'm putting together a team who can help track down Loki and get the Tesseract back before any real damage is done." Fury answered.

"And you want me to join? Why me?" Jamie questioned.

"We know that you're used to fighting creatures, fought _and_ survive battles that are impossible to survive. Not only that you, your sister, and brother come from a long line of Shinobi and wizards and witches. Not to mention also a powerful line of Demons, and from what I gather, there aren't a whole lot of your kind left. Plus, you'll be able to fight off Loki when you run into him." Fury informed.

"What do you mean that?" Sai asked.

"The only Wolf Demons in this entire world is me, Niichan, Neechan, Okasan, and my cousin." Jamie responded making everyone gasp in shock, "During the First Wizarding War, a Dark Wizard named Voldemort ordered his followers, Death Eaters to kill _all_ Wolf Demons, fearing of the power we hold. Jun's father who is a Human brought time for Mama and Jun to escape from England and head to Konohagakure for refuge. You can figure out the rest. So, I guess in a way that I'm like Sasuke."

"Back to the topic, what's your answer?" Fury asked, "You don't have a choice since the Hunter Organization is getting involve."

"Figures." Jamie grumbled, "Well, knowing the old man, he's going to choose me to help since I'm the most powerful Huntress in the whole organization. I'm in, it's been awhile since I've been out on the field. Besides, I've been off duty until my injures were fully healed and the only duty I was allow to do was profiling killers."

Fury smiled at this and held his hand out towards the wolf-girl, knowing she could easily tear his arm off and trusted she wouldn't.

"Welcome aboard." The Director said.

Reaching her hand out, Jamie shook Fury's hand and hoped that things wouldn't grow out of control if she helped SHIELD with capturing Loki and finding the Tesseract.


	4. The Helicarrier

_**The Helicarrier**_

"There's no way in hell that I am letting you do this!" Kakashi protested.

When his youngest daughter had agreed to joining Fury's team, Kakashi began to panic and enraged that SHIELD recruited his little girl to work with them.

Jamie was just taking no notice of what her father's ranting, while packing up her bag with spare clothes and snacks to take with her on her trip.

"Uh huh." Jamie said in answer to her father, walking back and forth, gathering things.

"I don't care if this freak show is trying to destroy the world! In my opinion, they should've never been fooling around with this cube, then wouldn't have led this Loki guy to it in the first place." Kakashi ranted.

Jamie's family, her foster brothers, the two Digimon, and friends just listened to the Copy Ninja, still ranting on about the subject.

They weren't very happy about the new mission either, but they knew that when Jamie sets her mind was made up, there's no stopping her.

For now, they would just sit back and listen to the headman of the family rant in anger on the situation.

While that was happening, Dorumon walk out of the kitchen with a bag of chocolates, intending on bringing them with him on the new mission. Seeing this, Jennifer shook her head in amusement and took the bag away.

This made the Digimon cross his arms and pout in frustration at being denied sweets.

"Don't you agree?" Kakashi asked, whipping around towards his mate, son, and step-daughter, unaware that they had been ignoring him too.

"Of course, Kakashi." Jennifer nodded.

"You're right." Jun and Davis chirped.

"They're nothing but a bunch of idiots." Jamie joined in, walking out of the bathroom with her toothpaste and toothbrush in hand.

Turning to his youngest daughter still packing, Kakashi began to leak out Killer Intent in frustration.

"Yet you're still going with them?" the Copy Ninja demanded.

Putting her shampoo and soap into her bag, Jamie walked out of her room and stepped up to her father.

"Daddy, Niichan and I worked our ass off when we were kids to save the world _and_ other worlds from evil sociopaths. I ain't about to leave this job to a lot of dumbass adults who will probably just screw up and doom us all." The wolf-girl told him.

Jun, Naruto, and the others chuckled at that statement as she played with her waist length magenta hair, smirking as she knew that adults were typically unsuccessful at saving the world while it was always the children who managed to save it.

All the DigiDestineds in Japan were used to and would be surprised if some adults accomplished saving the world.

"Pup, it's not safe. You can't trust these people." Kakashi told her firmly.

"Who even said I trusted them?" Jamie said as her nose curled up in distaste, "Sure, I've helped them stop a few bad guys, but that still doesn't mean that I trust them."

"Yeah, dad. Sis is smart enough to not trust them. You've been training us for years. She'll be fine." Davis said, waving off his father's worries.

"Besides, if I don't go, then people will die." Jamie said with a determined look, "And I ain't going to let any more people die."

Groaning at this in frustration, Kakashi ran his fingers through his spikey silver hair as he felt a massive migraine beginning.

He was really hoping that his little girl didn't have to fight anymore.

Looking back at his youngest daughter, he saw that fierce determination shining in her eyes and hated that she was so stubborn and strong willed.

Why did she have to get her mother's stubbornest and strong willed?

"Fine, but were coming with you and Dorumon." Kakashi warned.

"WHAT!" Jamie barked.

"You think that we're going to let you deal with this on your own." Sasuke replied calmly, "Think again."

"Yeah, we aren't going to let you get yourself kill by some maniac." Naruto added.

"This is going to be troublesome, but I'm in." Shikamaru groaned.

One by one, they began to agree to help Jamie. Jamie meanwhile had a shocked look on her face but got over it and smile.

"Thank you." The wolf-girl thanked.

Jamie leaned up to kiss her father's cheek before she went back into her room to finish getting ready.

"So, are you sure you want to do this?" Jun asked with a worried expression, "It took you three months for your injures you got from the Keyblade Wars to heal."

Zipping her bag up, Davey sighed as she turned around to face her older sister.

"I need to. This guy needs to be stopped and already has a 29-hour head start." The youngest Hybrid said as she grabbed her casual Huntress uniform from the closet and heads to the bathroom.

A minute later, Jamie came out of the bathroom in her casual Huntress uniform. She was dressed in a fitting black tank top with thin straps with a black jacket over it, fitting black jeans, black boots, and a black belt with symbol of Konohagakure on the buckle. On her belt was a black pouch with a Protection and Undetectable Extension Charm on it.

Her navy blue and white D-3 was clipped onto her belt, while her D-Terminal was in her pouch.

"Just watch your back. If Loki guy is an alien, there's no telling what he can do. He might be stronger than a Demon is." Jun said.

"Or he might be weaker, and I can easily break every bone in body." Jamie shrugged.

The doorbell rang, signaling that Maria must have arrived.

Jamie left her bedroom and walked by her parents who were both standing as they watched her make her way to the door.

Opening the door, Jamie saw Agent Hill dressed in a cat suit that had the SHIELD emblem of an eagle over her left breast.

"You ready to go?" Hill asked.

"As we'll ever be." Jamie answered.

"Then let's go." Hill said as she stepped aside, waiting for the Jamie and the others to walk out.

"Jun, you're in charge of keeping the troublemakers in line." Jamie said to her older sister.

"Try to not get yourself kill this time." Tala reminded her foster sister.

Once she was gone, Jennifer, Veemon, Davis, Jun, Tala, Kai, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer frowned sadly and in worry and they hoped that Jamie would be safe.

"She'll be okay. Jamie is tough." Jun said as she took Kai's hand.

"I know she is. After all, Tala, the others and I trained her." Kai said with a small smile.

 **Hours Later...**

Jamie, Kakashi, Dorumon, and everyone else were on a jet that Agent Maria Hill flown off to a loading platform/ship that was in the middle of the ocean.

During the ride, they all had read over the files of the other people who had been recruited; Steve Rogers the first super hero, the billionaire/scientist Tony Stark also known as Iron Man, the mutated scientist Bruce Banner and SHIELD agent/ex-Russian assassin Natasha Romanoff.

None of them weren't certain if Stark would join them since he thrown agent Phil Coulson out of the window of his home and was a wildcard. Jamie did warn them that her Uncle Tony would do that.

Stepping out of the jet, Jamie scanned at the group of people gathered around the pier while Dorumon stand by her side, in case someone tried to attack her.

Two people approached the jet, a confident woman with chin length red hair and green eyes, and a nervous man with graying brown hair and dark eyes.

For some reason, she reminded her of her Aunt Lily, who she never met, but seen pictures. And the nervous man looks like her Uncle Moony, who she barely remembered.

"Jamie Hatake?" The redhead questioned, using Jamie's real name.

"Yes." The Chosen Child of Harmony responded as she and the others stepped over to the duo.

Hill walked out of the jet next and stood beside the Japanese-British woman and the Russian men.

"Romanoff, Hatake, her father and her friends in your care. Fury needs me on board now." Hill reported.

"I got them, don't worry." Natasha said.

With that taken care of, Hill walked off to join Nick Fury who was waiting on her.

Once Hill was gone, Jamie, Dorumon, Kakashi, and the others turned back onto Natasha and Bruce with an awkward air over the group.

"Where are the other guys who got recruited into this?" Jamie asked, playing with her bag's strap.

"Coulson is on his way with Captain Rogers. The two should be coming here in a few minutes. And as for Stark... He's undecided at the moment." Natasha reported.

Bruce just kept quiet, glancing around the ship, still looking like a nervous and was anxiously rubbing his hands together. Jamie was sensing something else inside him, another person.

"I guess that we'll just have to-" Jamie trailed off, catching a new scent when she walked closer to the duo.

Nose twitching, sniffed at the air to track the scent, making Natasha stare at her with narrowed eyes, interested as to what the Wolf Demon Hybrid was smelling.

"What is it?" The Russian asked.

"There's something here that smells...toxic." Jamie answered truthfully.

The statement made Kiba and Akamaru sniff the air and knew that she was telling the truth. There was something toxic in the air. Bruce tense up as he turned his surprised eyes onto the 2nd DigiDestined Hybrid who continued sniffing until her gaze fell on him.

"Is that you?" The Harmony Keyblade Master questioned, walking closer and continued to sniff the air around him.

Dorumon walked close enough to pick up the scent and gagged which made Natasha and Bruce turn their puzzled eyes onto the bipedal dragon.

"You're right, ma'am, it's him." Dorumon said in a muffled voice as he covered his face.

"Must be a side effect from the gamma radiation." Bruce said in a quiet voice.

Shaking off at the strange thing that happened, Natasha placed her hand over her ear as someone spoke into the earpiece that she was wearing.

"They're here." The ex-assassin said leading the group over to the other jet that was landing.

Bruce continued to rub his hands and Jamie glance at him before a friendly grin appear on her face and gently bumped shoulders with him.

That made the tense man break out of his uneasy behavior and turned to look at the smiling wolf-girl.

"It ain't smart to keep a lady waiting." The young Hybrid teased.

"Boy, that's true." Dorumon muttered.

Confused by the strange group, Bruce slowly followed the wolf-girl, Dorumon, Kakashi, and her friends, but was distracted at all the people walking around the ship and the machines that were set up.

 _"This is going to be interesting."_ Nyx commented mentally.

 _"It's gonna be so much fun. I just can't wait to do bash this Loki bloke around. Hopefully he can put up a good fight before I unleashed you into him."_ Jamie mentally commented back.

Truth be told, she had grown bored after saving the worlds and went into hiding, not wanting to face her Chosen Mate and friends.

She still trained with her family but became bored of the routine and wished for some excitement in her life again. Sho forbid her going on any missions until she went to go see a therapist. The only thing she could for them was read cases and profile Unsubs (Unidentified subjects) and victims.

Maybe SHIELD might come in handy after all.

Dorumon shook his head at his human and continued to look around until locating Natasha walking over to two men, walking out of a jet.

One Human male was someone in their middle age. He was dressed in a suit who had blue eyes with sunglasses over them and short dark hair.

As for the second Human male, he looked like he was in his late twenties with blond hair and blue eyes.

Ironically, he was built like a male Demon but Jamie, Dorumon, and Kakashi could tell that the man wasn't one like Jamie, her mother, Jun, Davis, and her "brothers".

Demons, even when they're children, would have a wild atmosphere around them and the man, Steve Rogers, didn't have one like them.

Curious, Jamie stopped walking and observed the three people interact with one another. Her father, partner, and everyone else stood back with her in case something happens.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers." Agent Coulson introduced the assassin and soldier to each other.

"Ma'am." Steve replied.

"Same. They need you on the bridge. They're about to begin the face-trace." Natasha told Coulson.

"See you there." Coulson said as he walked off.

As he walked off, he passed by Jamie, Kakashi, and her friends, he nodded at them in greeting with a polite smile.

She just gave a friendly nod back at him while Dorumon waved at the man which made his eyes widen as he walked off.

Turning around, Natasha spotted Jamie, Dorumon, Kakashi, and her friends and began walking over to them.

Steve followed the redhead and his eyes landed on the wolf-girl, Kakashi, and her friends who all were dressed in casual clothing like him and seemed out of place.

Her hair caught his eye since it was an unusual color and looked like it was glowing brightly in the afternoon sun.

"Hatake, boys, meet Captain Rogers." Natasha said as she stood at her side.

This was the wolf-girl whose file he read on the way here along with Tony Stark's, Bruce Banner, her father, and friends.

Compared to all their files though, theirs were like novels.

Hardly anything had been collected on the wolf-girl other than her medical file or ID card. The same thing was with her father and friends.

Jamie held her hand out towards Steve and he seemed at ease when he saw a friendly face.

"I'm Jamie Hatake." Jamie said with a smile.

"Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." Steve smiled back as he shook her hand which felt so small and fragile in his hand.

"And I'm Dorumon!" The Digimon exclaimed.

The sight of the dragon made Steve stumble back, not expecting a talking purple dragon.

"What is..." Steve trailed off, unsure.

"Don't worry about my partner. Dorumon wouldn't hurt a fly." Jamie smirked as she petted the dragon's ears.

Dorumon smiled cutely at this and purred as he nuzzled his cheek against Jamie's leg.

Seeing the Duo of Harmony interact with each other, Steve relaxed and looked at them curiously while Natasha and the others smirked at Captain America being frightened of a small dragon.

"We need to get moving." The redhead said gaining the group's attention.

"Can't wait." Jamie muttered, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder that had her weapons in it.

Turning, the group walked off to where Bruce was last seen.

"Quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Almost believed that Coulson was gonna faint. Did he ask you to sign his trading cards?" Natasha asked.

"Cards?" Steve repeated.

"The old man has Captain America trading cards?" Kiba chuckled.

"They're vintage and he's very proud." Natasha said with a slight smile.

Steve gained a look of disbelief and shook his head as he looked at the group before someone caught his attention.

Bruce was looking at a plane that some SHIELD agents were working on, interested in the design of the machine.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve called.

Appearing nervous, the man walked over to the group.

"Oh, hi. They told me that you'd be coming." Bruce said, shaking hands with Steve.

"Word is that you can find the cube." Steve brought up.

Standing a few feet away from the group, Natasha was speaking to Fury on her ear com while Jamie, Dorumon, Kakashi and the others stood back and watch the men speak to each other.

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce asked nervously.

He knew everyone who was recruited was given flies on one another and was worried about losing control and attack someone.

"That's only word I care about." Steve told him as Bruce nodded in understanding.

"All of this must be strange for you." Bruce said, gesturing to the area around them.

"This is actually kind of familiar." Steve said, watching a team of agents in sweat pants and sweaters jogging by them.

"Gentlemen, ladies. You may want to step inside for a moment. It's gonna get slightly hard to breath." Natasha said as she stepped up to the group.

"Step inside what exactly?" Choji asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Natasha smirked.

Everyone grew silent as a man's voice spoke over the speakers and the sound of a machine moving.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Do they really want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

Steve, Bruce, Jamie, Kakashi and the others walked off to the edge of the boat. They looked into the water, seeing turbines rising out of the water, attached to the boat that began to lift into the air.

Stunned by this, the group stepped away from the giant turbine and Dorumon stared in awe at what was happening.

"No, this is much worst." Bruce said, shaking his head.

The people on the boat began to strap down all the jets and planes that were on the boat, making sure they were safe before returning to their stations.

"This is amazing." Jamie breathed as Kakashi chuckled.

Once the shock wore off of them, Natasha led them inside the now airship and walked into a room, filled with people working on computers. Jamie looked at all of the computers, amazed.

Natasha glanced behind her to make sure that the group was still following her, she grinned when she saw the looks on their faces.

The group broke off and walked around the room that's the commander center of the airship and looked at all the agents roaming around the large space, most of them were working on the computers.

Hill was watching over some agents and was giving out commands.

"All engines are functioning. SHIELD Emergency Protocol 193.6 in operation. We're at level, sir." Hill said, turning to Fury.

"Good. Let's vanish." Nick Fury said.

"Activate the retro-reflection panels." Hill commanded.

The outside of the ship soon became invisible, blending in with the sky and clouds so that no one would see the aircraft hovering in the sky.

"Reflection panels activated." A man called.

Turning, Fury found Steve, Bruce, Jamie, Kakashi, her friends and Dorumon standing around a table in the room, look at him.

"Gentlemen, ladies." Fury greeted, walking over to them.

Still looking around the ship, Steve pulled out some cash and gave Fury a ten-dollar bill which the African American man accepted with a self-satisfied look.

Steve continued to walk forward, looking at all of the new technology he never seen, and Hill watched him with a serious look.

"Doctor, thanks for coming." Fury said, walking to Bruce and held his hand out to him.

"Thank you for asking nicely. So, how long am I staying?" Bruce asked not meeting Fury's only viable eye.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract." Fury said.

The nervous man nodded at that, even though he doubted him, Bruce eyed the equipment around the room.

"Where are we with finding the cube?" Bruce asked.

Fury pointed over to Coulson, a signal for the man to explain.

"We're sweeping every single wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops... If it's connected to a satellite in any way, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson said, walking towards them.

Natasha bent down to look at a picture on a computer that had an image of Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton, a friend of hers who had been taken by Loki. Also, under the mind control like the other people who have been taken.

Sensing worry and anxiety were swirling from the woman, made Jamie frown in sympathy at Natasha.

It was understandable that Clint was important to her and worried about him since he was in the hands of a hazardous person like Loki.

"That's not gonna find them in time." Natasha pointed out.

"You're gonna have to narrow down your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked Fury.

"How many are there?" Fury asked, crossing his arms.

"No, Dr. Banner is right, call every lab that you know. Tell _all_ of them to put spectrometers on the roof and adjust them for gamma rays. He'll then rough out a tracking system, basic group recognition. At least that way we can rule out a few places." Jamie stood up for the scientist.

Everyone expects for Dorumon and Kakashi looked at Jamie in shock. Surprised at her level of intelligence. Now they could see why she graduated early before the Keyblade Wars and her uncle named her the next heir of his company.

"Uh, what she said." Banner agreed, once he got over his shock.

Fury nodded in consideration, taking in every word the scientist and Jamie said to him.

"Do you have room for me to work?" Bruce questioned, taking his coat, folding it over his arm.

"Agent Romanoff, could you please show Dr. Banner to his laboratory?" Fury requested.

Jamie tensed up at the word 'laboratory' and felt her Demon side trying to escape, but she succeeded to keep it at bay by taking some deep breaths to calm herself.

No one who went through the things she went through wouldn't like to hear that word because whenever people said the word 'laboratory', it meant that the poor victim was going to be locked up and experimented on.

But that wasn't going to happen to her in any way.

She, Dorumon, her Daddy, and friends were here to help find Loki and she was safe.

Nothing wasn't going to happen to her, so had no reason to let Nyx or her Demon half take control.

Kakashi sensed his youngest pup's anxiety and places a hand on her left shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. He was letting her know that she was safe and that he and others wouldn't let everything happen to her.

"You're gonna love it. We got all the toys." Natasha said, leading Bruce out of the room.


	5. Jamie and her Vision

_**Jamie and her Vision**_

Once Natasha left to show Bruce to the lab that he'll be working in, Fury turned onto the wolf-girl, her father, Digimon and friends who were standing around in the room, unsure of what to do.

Now that Bruce was taken care of, Fury needed to speak with the wolf-girl who was a Huntress, Keyblade Master, Demon, and DigiDestined.

She was a mystery, that was for certain, just like her father and friends.

"Ms. Hatake." Fury greeted, using her real last name, making the wolf-girl turn her dark gray eyes on him.

Steve, who was standing nearby, looked at them and frowned as he observed the way the spy, the group of Shinobi and the wolf-girl were standing.

They were all tense, yet looked ready to attack or defend themselves if anything went wrong between them. The silver-haired man was standing close to his daughter, making sure that she was in his line of sight.

Even Dorumon was on guard as he looked at the large man with narrowed eyes.

"Again, welcome aboard." Fury said, holding his hand out to the wolf-girl.

Looking at the hand with suspicion, Jamie hesitantly reached out to it and grasped it, her green painted nails switching between claws and her regular dull nails in her anxiety.

"Not to be rude, but how the hell did you find me?" Jamie questioned with suspicious dark gray eyes.

Knowing that he should've expected this question and scrutiny from her, Fury released the girl's hand as Steve started to stride over and Coulson hovered nearby.

"Ever since what happened with the Digimon and the Beyblade World Championship, Tag-Team Tournament, and the Justice Five Tournament, SHIELD has been keeping an eye on every Beyblade team _and_ DigiDestined. The council had suspicions that this wasn't the first-time monsters from spinning tops of monsters from another world would appear. We also kept an eye on the Bladers that were involved with the tournaments and then we began to monitor you when you got involved in Beyblade. We didn't realize at the time that you were a Child of the Abbey until after an explosion that you caused." Fury explained.

That news made Jamie, her father, friends, and Dorumon's eyes grow wide in shock at this while Steve was confused by what Fury meant.

"Hold up! You mean that you guys found out where I've been hiding all these years by an explosion that I caused?" Jamie demanded in disbelief.

That was ridiculous!

"That's correct. Once we found out that you've been hiding in England with your family, we've been monitoring you and your family. It's been tough since you and your family know how to keep under the radar. But once we saw enough to know that we can benefit a lot from your help." The African American man informed.

Taking in the words that had been told to her, Jamie frowned deep in thought. She thought that she covered her tracks good enough so that _nobody_ wouldn't find her or her family. Then looked at the older man in disgust.

"All I can say that it's weird to spy on people younger than you. It makes my skin crawl!" Jamie scrunched up her nose in disgust as her ears twitch and her tail wags.

Coulson and Hill were amused by what the Demon Hybrid said while some of the younger agents and Kakashi was snickering and Fury didn't look excited at the reaction from Jamie.

Staring into the dark gray eyes, Fury could see a mischievous spark inside them and knew that the young Huntress was teasing him.

If Stark did decide to help them, then he was going to make certain that he stayed away from his niece or else the director was going have the planet's biggest headache.

"Coulson, show Ms. Hatake, her father, friends and Captain Rogers their rooms." Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir. Follow me please." Coulson smiled at the group.

Nodding, Steve trailed after his number one fan as he leads them out of the command room and down the halls.

"This place is like a huge maze. Everything looks the same." Sakura commented as he looked around.

"You'll get used to it." Coulson assured the pink-haired woman.

As they all were walking down the hall, Steve looked over at Jamie who was walking a few inches in front of him with her father nearby and stare at her.

He had read her file said that she was ¼ Wolf Demon, but he didn't see anything strange about her other than her hair color and scar. Not to mention, that her file said that she's the youngest Huntress to ever join the Hunter Organization, at the age of 13.

He never met or seen a Demon in person, but supposed that they would either have wings, multiple limbs, blue skin or maybe some strange markings on their bodies, but didn't see any of that on her.

Was her Demon half invisible to the naked eye?

What was it about her that made her a Demon?

"Something bothering you, Blue Eyes?" Jamie asked, snapped him out of his staring.

Blinking, he noticed dark gray eyes were fixated on him which made him blush at being caught staring at the young Demon Hybrid.

He didn't want the young Huntress to think he was strange for looking at her like that.

"It's nothing. Sorry." Steve shook his head as she frowned at him before they continued walking down the hall.

"Uh huh." The Hybrid Huntress muttered.

She didn't call him out on it, but she knew that he was lying.

Thanks to her advanced senses she's able to hear the heart beats of her father, friends, Steve, and Coulson.

The moment that Steve lied to her, she heard his heart stutter which was a clear sign of him lying.

Even if a person was able to lie with a straight face and even voice, the rhythm of their heart would always be a dead giveaway.

Soon enough, Coulson arrived at seven doors that were side by side.

"Here we are. The door on the left is yours, Captain and the one on the right is yours, Ms. Hatake, while your father and friends are right beside you." Coulson informed.

"Just call me Jamie." The wolf-girl insisted.

Grinning at the statement, Coulson opened the door to the fox-girl's room and allowed her to walk inside it.

"Got it." Coulson said.

Stepping inside the room, Jamie scanned the room to see the walls were made from the same metal as the aircraft and had a twin sized bed in the room with white sheets and a metal dresser for her clothes. Kakashi and the others opened their room and saw that it was same.

Dorumon walked in next then began to explore the room, sniffing and running under the bed to see what he could find.

"Captain." Coulson said, opening the door to Steve's room.

Steve walked into his room, which was the same as Jaime, Kakashi and her friends. The 2nd Hybrid DigiDestined set her bag on the bed and began to unpack her clothes, cell phone, hair brush, her toiletries, and her weapons that she brought with her.

The last few things that came out of her bag were some packages of candy and beef jerky in case if she got hungry.

She had a high metabolism and always got hungry after a fight.

Besides, Dorumon would need the food for energy so that he could to Digivolve.

Taking off her black jacket and boots, Jamie was left in her fitting black jeans and fitting black tank top with thin straps, showing her scars that she got over the years, mostly from the Abbey. She then began stretching in order to rid of the kinks she had all over her body from the long flight to the Helicarrier.

She groaned when she felt her bones finally crack, working out her stiff body and purred when she felt her stiff muscles relax which made Dorumon shudder.

"I hate when you always do that." The purple dragon complained.

Rolling her eyes, Jamie opened up one of the candy bags and took out a strawberry cream filled chocolate, holding out to the dragon.

That made Dorumon's eyes light up and pounced on the treat.

"MINE!" Dorumon cried seizing it from her hand.

Bouncing on the bed with the chocolate, Dorumon smiled happily at being allowed to eat something sweet.

Smiling at her partner, Jamie grabbed her brush and begun to run it through her short hair to work out any knots that formed during the flight.

Once she was satisfied with her hair, she caught the scent of clover and peppermint and other scents neared her room, Jamie turned to the door and found Steve, Kakashi and her friends standing there.

He taken off his jacket, showing he's blue plaid shirt which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms.

"Um, we're going heading back to the command deck to see if they got a hit on Loki yet. You wanna come along?" Steve asked.

"Sure." Jamie said, pulling her black jacket and boots back on and followed Steve out of the room.

Before she left, she looked over at Dorumon and gave him a stern look which she had learned from her "brothers".

"I better not see all the candy gone when I get back!" the 2nd Chosen Child Hybrid scolded him making the Digimon freeze after biting into another chocolate.

Steve grinned as he, her father, friends and Jamie left the rooms, making their way to the command room where Coulson, Natasha, Hill, Fury gathered.

While on the way there, Jamie suddenly felt dizzy and room was spinning.

"Jamie/Pup!" Jamie's father and friends shouted as Kiba caught her and set in her down.

Then everything went black…

 ***Astral Walking***

 **Jamie opened her dark gray eyes and found herself at a fancy party at a German museum in Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. She knew the place since she's been to Germany plenty of times. Thankfully, no one couldn't see her or else she'll be thrown out. Knowing there isn't a lot of time before she goes to her body, she runs to find out what was going to happening. Suddenly, she was sensing some sort of energy somewhere in the building.**

" **Beautiful place isn't it?" a voice asked as if the person could see her, "Yes I can see you."**

 **She froze turn to her side and saw a young man who was a few years older than her. He had shoulder length dark brown hair, fair skin, and green eyes. The clothes he was dressed in was a black suit like the other Humans here and also had a walking stick with a blue gem.**

" **So, tell how can someone like be able to Astral Walk?" the man asked with a smirk, "Are one of probably many people here to stop me?"**

 **Jamie slowly backed away, now knowing that man is Loki. She then began to run, hoping to go back to her body. The man uses magic and grabbed the staff, then caused a blast of magic, hitting Jamie in the back.**

 ***End of Astral Walk***

Jamie then woke up with gasp, looking around she saw Steve, Dorumon, Kakashi and her friends huddling around her.

"Give her some space." Kakashi ordered as he and others move away from Jamie a bit, "Pup what happen?"

Jamie just remain silent for a moment then got up and began to run to the command center.

"Ma'am?!" Dorumon asked confused since he got there just after his human passed out.

"Jamie, wait up!" Naruto called out as he and others began to run after her.

Once Jamie got to the command room, she started to gasp for breath.

"Ms. Hatake, what's wrong?" Fury asked.

"Loki." Jamie gasped gaining his attention, "He's at a German museum in Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse."

Dorumon, Kakashi, her friends, and Steve froze at what she just told the Director.

"How can you be su-" Fury began.

"Sir, we got a hit. A 67% match." Agent Sitwell announced, cutting the Director off.

Turning his attention to the agent, Fury walked to the tall computer screens that were around him and checked the holograms that showed him the info that Sitwell had picked up.

"Cross match, 79%." Sitwell said again.

"Location?" Coulson questioned, walking to them.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He isn't exactly hiding." Sitwell told him.

Fury and everyone else looking at the young Wolf Jinchuuriki with shocked looks on their face.

How did Jamie know about Loki's location beforehand?

An image of Loki dressed in fancy clothing and holding a walking stick in his hand appeared on the screen.

He was looking around as he stood outside in front of what looked like a museum, hosting a party seeing people and bright lights in the background.

"I think he's going to attack someone." Jamie informed.

"Captain, Ms. Hatake." Fury said as the two turned to face him.

"You two are up." He told them.

Natasha walked over to Jamie while Coulson lead Steve out of the room.

"Come on, we've got you're uniform." The Russian informed.

"Thanks." Jamie thanked.

"No problem." Natasha said, walking away, knowing the wolf-girl would follow her.

Jamie followed after Natasha who led her and Dorumon off to the changing rooms.

Once inside the room, Natasha showed Jamie her locker where her uniform was located, and the two women began to strip, while Dorumon, Kakashi, and the others waited outside.

Natasha, or the Black Widow as she's known as, was wearing a skin tight lycra catsuit that's zipped up at the front with the SHIELD emblem on her shoulders and knee high black boots.

She had a belt strapped around her waist with weapons hidden in it, while having holsters with small hand guns attached to it.

As for Jamie, she was dressed in black fitting sleeveless yukata that reaches to her knees with a green obi tied around her waist, black gloves, black leggings, black shinobi sandals, a black hostler on her left thigh, and a black mask to cover her neck and lower face. She then grabbed her smaller weapons and hid them throughout her clothes, then strapped her dual sheaths around her back. Inside the sheaths were two hook swords, the handles were black and in the shape of fangs.

Her outfit was made for mobility which she went through a lot of shinobi training at a young age.

"Now, we'll see what you're made of when you get out there and fight Loki." Black Widow said, "Let's how powerful the world's youngest Huntress is."

"To be honest, the only reason I'm even here is because I want to fight this bloke. I've been bored for a while now. I could use a good workout." Jamie smirked, showing off her fangs.

Black Widow couldn't help but smirk at that while they walked out with Dorumon walking to his partner's side.

"Do you think you're gonna need me too?" The Digimon asked.

Looking at her partner, Jamie smiled at him and pulled out her Digivice.

"We just might." Jamie said.

While walking down the hall, agents paused to stare at the Shinobi, dragon and the Wolf Demon Hybrid who were with the Black Widow.

The group arrived at the launch deck where the jets and other aircrafts had been stored the Helicarrier where Captain America was waiting on the women and men, dressed in his red, white and blue uniform.

Strapped to his arm was his trademark shield that had been made by one of the rarest metals, Vibranium, and given to him by Howard Stark, Jamie's uncle's dad.

Coulson was also in the room with Captain America and looked like that he was about to faint at the sight of his hero wearing the new uniform that he had designed.

"You ready to go?" Black Widow asked making the men turn towards them.

Two pairs of blue eyes were drawn towards Jamie, taking in the changes that the girl's clothing which shocked them both.

"Might get used to it, Blue Eyes. I'm gonna wear this for most of the mission." Jamie smirk, standing in front of him.

Blushing at being caught staring at the wolf-girl once again, Steve ducked his head down and prayed his helmet/mask hid his pink cheeks. Kakashi's fatherly instincts were going into overdrive again, while Kiba was mentally growling at the super soldier.

"Romanoff, the jet is all yours. Have a safe trip to Germany." Coulson told the group as he handed the keys over to the Black Widow.

"Here's the plan." Tsunade said gaining the Shinobis' attention, "Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Gaara, Kakashi, and Shino will go with Jamie and Dorumon, while the others and I will stay here and help out."

They all nod and the first ten walked inside the jet, before Natasha took the key, and Steve, Jamie, Dorumon followed inside.

"Buckle up." The ex-assassin told them as she sat down in the pilot's seat and turn on the jet.

Sitting down on the seats inside the jet, the group tried to relax as the door to the Helicarrier opened and Natasha drove the jet into the sky.


End file.
